parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Meerkat's New Groove
The Meerkat's New Groove is Another Cartoon Movie Spoof, Animal Style and Parody of "The Emperor's New Groove (2000)" is Created by CoolZDane. It appeared on YouTube on December 12, 2010. Cast: *Timon (The Lion King) as Kuzco (Human) *XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Kuzco (Llama) *Buster Moon (Sing) as the Butler *Eddie Noddleman (Sing) as the Chef *King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Theme Song Guy *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The 1st Guard *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as The Old Man (aka Rudy) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as The Man for Bride Choosing *The Brides Played by: #Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) #Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) #Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) #Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) #Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) #Little Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Pacha *The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) as The 2nd Guard *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Yzma (Human) *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Kronk *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as The Peasant near Yzma *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as The Announcer for Pacha *Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) as the Royal Manager *42 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Misty the Llama *Tiger (An American Tail) as Kronk's Shoulder Angel *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Kronk's Shoulder Devil *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Chicha *Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Chaca *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Tipo *Mort (Madagascar) as Bucky the Squirrel *The Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as The Jaguars *Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) as The Crocodiles *The Bees (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as The Bees *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) as Bird Bingo *Kala (Tarzan; 1999) as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Man giving thumbs up *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Mudka's Meat Hut Chef *The Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) as The Birthday Singers *Various Robots as Llamas *Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) and Melman (Madagascar) as 2 Men at Checkboard (aka Topo and Ipi) *Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) as The Woman with Pinata *Skippy Rabbit, Toby Turtle, Sis, and Tagalong (Robin Hood; 1973) as The Childen with Pinata *The Hyenas (The Lion King) as The Guards *The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) as The Guard in Warthog Form *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss; Animated) as The Guard in Lizard Form *Mayor of Whoville (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) as The Guard in Ostrich Form *Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) as The Guard in Octopus Form *Guy in the Big Hat (Green Eggs and Ham; 1973) as The Guard in Gorilla Form *Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as The Guard in Cow Form *Gingy (Shrek) as Kuzco (Turtle) *Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina; 1994) as Kuzco (Bird) *Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk/Fun and Fancy Free) as Kuzco (Whale) *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Yzma (Kitten) *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The 3rd Guard *Rama (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Trampoline Owner *Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Chicha's Baby *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance), Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs), Young Faline and Young Bambi (Bambi) as Kronk's Scouts Scene Index: *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 1-Opening/"Perfect World" *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 2-Simba's Arrival/The Meerkat's Advisor *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 3-Timotopia *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 4-Zira's Revenge *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 5-A Diabolical Dinner *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 6-Finishing the Job *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 7-Simba Returns Home *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 8-Demon Robot! *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 9-Into the Jungle/Simba to the Rescue *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 10-The Transition of Power *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 11-Battle at the Bridge *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 12-In Hot Pursuit *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 14-A Robot Alone/Friends, Finally *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 15-Playtime at Simba's House *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 16-The Chase *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 17-Zira Confronts Timon/XR *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 19-Zira's Angel Form *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 20-A Whole New Groove *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 21-End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Meerkat's New Groove Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) Dedicated To: *bibleanddisneyfan *KARDisney *LionKingRulezAgain1 *MrWaltdisneyclassic *TheCityMaker *TheWildAnimal13 Co-Directed By: *KARDisney Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard (TV Show) *Sing *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: TV Show; Born to be Wild; Monkey Business and Once Upon a Vine *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *An American Tail 1 *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail 4: The mystery of the Night Monster *Fievel's American Tails (TV Show) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Robin Hood (1973) *The Sword in the Stone *Cats Don't Dance 1 *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest *The Secret of NIMH 1 *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Madagascar 4 *Merry Madagascar *Madly Madagascar *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Rescuers *Tarzan 1 *Tarzan 2 *Tarzan and Jane *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Panda Holiday *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (TV Show) *The Princess and the Frog *Robots (2005) *The Lorax (2012) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Horton Hears A Who (2008) *Treasure Planet *Green Eggs and Ham (1973) *Shrek 1 *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Shrek the Halls *Scared Shrekless *Shrek's Thrilling Tales *Thumbelina (1994) *Fun and Fancy Free *Bambi 2 Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Animal style Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies